


How To Please Your Homie

by RyderWryter



Series: How To Take Care Of Your Homie [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Established Relationship, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Keith's a little kinky, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), shower prep, these tags were hard to add without blushing, they just love each other and really wanna fuck, they're 20 and in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyderWryter/pseuds/RyderWryter
Summary: It's been about a month since Keith started dating his best friend, and after several interrupted attempts to go further with Lance, Keith was beyond ready for his boyfriend's touch.He was entirely craving it.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: How To Take Care Of Your Homie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677847
Comments: 5
Kudos: 236





	How To Please Your Homie

**Author's Note:**

> The smut is finally here! And there's probably going to be more coming, because while writing this I didn't get to use all the ideas I had so expect more oneshots in this series <3

Keith laid comfortably under the pressure of Lance’s body, completely melting against his new boyfriend. It had been about a month since the best friends finally confessed to each other and started dating. For the last three hours they’d been cuddling on the couch as they talked, mostly bringing up all the cute thoughts they had about the other in high school. Well, in between all the making out, which was their current activity.

Lance was gently draped over his boyfriend, keeping Keith busy with affectionate kisses as he threaded his fingers through his silky black hair. Lance enjoyed playing with it just as much as Keith enjoyed receiving it. It was easy for Keith to get lost in his boyfriend’s touch. Lance’s hands were  _ heavenly _ .

Keith was still amazed at how lucky he was. Dating his best friend was even better than he’d imagined. All the good things remained the same. They were already extremely comfortable with each other, content just being in the other’s presence. The teasing never stopped and neither did their competitive nature. Dating only made the consequences, and benefits, sexier. So there wasn’t much that really changed between them. 

Besides finally being able to express how much they loved each other, and the physical perks… 

The kind of perks that lit a fire in Keith. A burning desire to experience every part of Lance that he could. It was a kind of heat that was impossible to ignore. Impossible for Lance to not feel the exact same way. But they had to control themselves a bit, otherwise they’d race through all their wonderful firsts. They wanted to take their time. Enjoy it.

And they had been.

Not entirely by their own account though. There were more than a couple times in the past few weeks where they were sure they were going to go further. Further than their usual making out and occasional dry humping session. But, as usual, someone was there to interrupt them. Whether it was Shiro stopping by unannounced or Hunk getting home early. Even Pidge had disrupted their sexy time once. All their friends knew they were dating. Knew that they needed their alone time. But they still somehow came at the most inopportune times.

And while Keith’s brain involuntarily over-worried about things often, being walked in on wasn’t really one of them. He only worried about it a regular amount. If it hadn’t been mostly annoying, Keith would’ve noticed that a little part of him was thrilled at the notion of almost being caught. He’d certainly have to explore that side of himself another time, but he just wanted to have some decent private time with his boyfriend first. It was slightly irritating since they hadn’t been able to do much.

Though, there was one time about a week ago when Keith had actually been able to suck his boyfriend’s dick. He finished him off right before Shiro burst through the door. Lance had to hastily pull his pants back on while Keith went to see who the hell barged in.

He was seriously reconsidering giving his brother a key.

Why had he done that again?

_ Oh, right. _ It had been in the middle of Keith’s freakout over how much he loved his best friend and couldn’t do anything about it a few months prior. Shiro was the only one he had told about it. The only one he  _ could  _ tell about it. Even though it had been in a moment of weakness. Shiro convinced him to give him a copy of his key. That way he could come over whenever Keith felt too overwhelmed with his feelings to even drive.

Shiro hadn’t used the key that often before, but now he was coming over all the time. Well, that's how it  _ felt _ . Because having his brother consistently interrupt his intimate moments with his new boyfriend was insanely noticeable. Was Shiro purposefully cock blocking him? He couldn’t think of a reason why he’d even do that, but the conspiracy felt like it had some truth to it with how much Shiro visited.

In truth, he only came over a couple times, but still…

He was going to have to revoke his brother’s key privileges. Lance wasn’t against the idea.

But today, Keith  _ knew  _ Shiro was busy. Out of town actually, visiting their dad. Keith went the weekend before with Lance, so when his brother went the following week he knew there was no chance of them getting interrupted. Because Pidge was busy with a pressing project and Hunk promised he was going to be out with Shay all night. They were finally going to be left completely alone.

It was an intoxicating concept. One that finally allowed Keith peace of mind, knowing there would be no interruption for once. They could do whatever they wanted. They could go further than they had before if they wanted. And boy did they want to. Neither voiced the thought just yet, but it was easily read in the way they eagerly moved against each other.

Lance’s enthusiastic lips worked with Keith’s in a perfectly messy synchronization. It had been soft, sweet at first, but they quickly got lost in the feeling of each other. Their kisses became increasingly open-mouthed, allowing for Lance’s tongue to slip into Keith’s mouth effortlessly. Keith moaning with it.

Lance’s strong hands were quick to grasp Keith’s body, pulling him flush against him. He was eagerly compliant with Lance’s urge to bring him closer. His own hands cradled his boyfriend’s face, intent on keeping Lance right there with him. They wanted as much of each other as they could possibly get. 

Their frenzied breaths escaped them through puffs of their nostrils as they kissed ardently. Parting to breathe with ease wasn’t exactly favorable when Lance’s lips were quickly becoming a religion Keith wasn’t keen on forsaking. Lance couldn’t complain, his own mouth was desperate to please Keith in every way possible.

Lance’s talented mouth stoked the fire within Keith, stirring up the heat in his abdomen. Not to mention the delicious warmth emanating from his  _ body _ , providing Keith with a dizzying contact high. His insides had already been thrumming with the sheer desire he had for Lance, and with their bodies pressed so firmly against one another, Keith was having a hard time staying coherent. Though his dazed state quickly cleared for a more primal instinct. One so full of longing it made him  _ ache _ .

He was  _ craving  _ Lance.

The warmth flitting around inside his chest moved south with a stronger intensity. His gut tensed and his chest heaved with the arousal building inside him. Keith was thriving in the desire that so easily consumed him. He needed more of Lance.  _ Desperately _ .

It was something so potent that apparently even Lance could feel it. Or maybe it was his own craving. Either way, Lance’s body moved on top of Keith’s even further, pressing him into the couch with an exhilarating pressure. Keith’s arms instinctively grasped at Lance’s back, pulling him as close as humanly possible. He was completely immersed in everything that was his boyfriend.

With every breath Keith took in, Lance’s scent came with it. Something provocatively musky mixed with the refreshing smell of Lance’s deodorant. Not only was his boyfriend’s touch extremely arousing, but his very essence provided Keith with an intoxicating high.

Lance lewdly licked into Keith’s enthusiastic mouth, a sound of pleasure escaping from low in his throat. That, too, was something intensely heady, because just the taste of Lance was an aphrodisiac. The way his boyfriend felt on his tongue was impossibly sweet. Keith was keen on the feeling of Lance in his mouth. Entirely riveted in the act. With Lance consuming him just as equally as Keith devoured.

Keith didn’t hold back his moans of approval. He couldn’t even if he had wanted to. Lance’s soft lips were moving in a way that sent the tingles in his heart down south. Down into the territory below the waistband of his pants.

_ Fuck _ .

Keith felt his hips involuntarily grind up as Lance’s tongue swept across his in an erotically languid motion. He had just needed more of Lance so desperately in that moment. They both released moans into each other’s mouths at the pressure. The act seemed to slightly take Lance by surprise as Keith wasn’t often the one to take initiative, but he just deepened the kiss as he rewarded Keith with a returning, wonderfully controlled, rut.

More obscene sounds escaped their mouths as Lance used his position on top to his advantage, using the weight of his body to press the strain in their pants together with a thrilling pressure. They both threw their heads back, releasing pleased noises as Lance rolled his hips down once again and Keith arched up to meet him. It was the first time their lips had truly parted.

But Lance was quick to take Keith’s mouth back. It was shameless the way Lance kissed his boyfriend. Entirely wanton and devoted to a fault. Keith yearned for more of his best friend. Of his boyfriend. He grasped at him tighter and swept his tongue across Lance’s in an attempt to satiate the desire consuming him.

The action only encouraged them both to grind against each other yet again. More breathless sighs of passion escaped them.

Keith’s fervent aching morphed into a pious longing for his boyfriend. One stronger than he’d ever had before, and he’d know. Because Keith had felt his fair share of pining, but the way he yearned for Lance presently became entirely enthralling. It dominated his senses as the love Keith had for his boyfriend intensified.

He wanted  _ all  _ of his boyfriend. Wanted to kiss every part of him. To love his body just as much as he loved  _ him _ . He wanted to worship at the shrine that was Lance. And prove that he was a worthy adherent. He was willing to give Lance everything he desired, because it was very likely that Keith wanted the exact same thing.

Lance released the hand he had on Keith’s hip in order to lightly slide it under the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt, causing Keith to suck in a sharp breath. Lance leaned back to smirk salaciously at his adorably sensitive boyfriend. He knew his touch always made Keith react in the best ways. It was mesmerizing to watch him squirm.

Keith just caught Lance’s amused eyes with his own half-aroused half-mock-annoyed gaze. He narrowed his indigo eyes on his pleased boyfriend. “Don’t laugh at me.” He said entirely too breathy. He honestly meant for it to come out serious, warning, but Keith was too turned on to sound like anything other than just that.

Lance’s smirk widened at the sound of his boyfriend’s wonderfully lustful voice. “I wouldn’t dare.” He purred back. “Can’t a guy just smile at the love of his life?”

Keith began to huff a laugh, but his breath hitched once again at the feeling of Lance’s hand sliding up his torso again, wonderfully slow and awfully soft. He was still sensitive to the new sensation of his boyfriend’s touch. Lance’s hands always had his skin tingling with sweet anticipation.“Y-you’re not smiling because you love me.  _ Aah _ ,”—Lance reached Keith’s nipple and teasingly ran his thumb over it—“fuck you.” Keith panted.

Lance knew he was driving Keith crazy. He had always been really good at that. Keith’s wonderfully annoying boyfriend liked to make a game of it. A game that was usually called “how hard could he get Keith by touching every part of him but his dick.” The answer was  _ very _ . Keith was embarrassingly easy for his boyfriend.

“I think that can be arranged.” Lance couldn’t help the lopsided grin from forming on his face. Keith’s adorable pout really contradicted the way he arched his back, opening his chest up to Lance’s gentle exploration. “Unless you don’t want to…” Lance whispered, already knowing the answer as he lightly dragged the tips of his fingers down Keith’s torso, causing his boyfriend to squirm.

He was about to relinquish his hold on Keith completely until his adorable boyfriend grabbed his hand, keeping it where it was on his stomach.

Keith sighed, licking his lips. Lance’s eyes followed the movement religiously. “You really love teasing me, don’t you?” Keith breathed.

He couldn’t say he didn’t entirely enjoy it either, but letting Lance have the satisfaction that his wonderfully agonizing games were also a turn on for Keith didn’t sit well with him. He couldn’t just let his tease of a boyfriend off that easy. If Keith was to suffer, even sensually so, then Lance would have to as well.

“I think it’s just in our nature.” Lance shrugged a shoulder, his grin still full of amusement. “But I think if you give me another chance,” he whispered in Keith’s ear, fully aware of how his low voice made his boyfriend shiver, “I can make it up to you.”

Keith raised an eyebrow at that, fighting the smile that was determined to appear on his satisfied face. “That sounds promising.”

“So you’ll allow me to touch you properly?” Lance breathed in Keith with an excited smile. “I can’t say I won’t  _ ever  _ tease you, but I’ll do my damndest to make sure you enjoy it.” He grinned, showcasing those beautifully sharp canines of his.

Keith bit his bottom lip as he stared with a heat surging in him.

Lance ran his tongue over the points of his teeth, knowing what had Keith enraptured. Lance had tasted Keith’s neck with his bite before. His adorable boyfriend was surprisingly kinky. He couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. In fact, he fucking  _ loved  _ it.

Lance didn’t say anything more, he just gently nosed Keith’s face to the side, opening up his boyfriend’s neck for him. Keith was entirely pliant in his boyfriend’s grasp. He could feel Lance’s tongue dragging across the sensitive parts of his neck lightly, driving Keith even more crazy. Then  _ fuck _ … Lance’s teeth sunk in. Okay, Keith forgave him with the pleased moan that escaped his lips.

Lance pressed a velvety kiss to the mark before leaning back to look at Keith’s face. “How about we move to-”

A jangling of keys and a door opening questioningly quiet was easily heard by them. Keith gripped Lance’s shirt as they sat up to listen better. To make sure that what they were hearing was what they thought they were hearing. Because they were supposed to be left the fuck alone. So there had to be some explanation as to why someone was coming in.

Lance kneeled on the couch, resting his arm on the back of the couch to look through the doorway behind it. Keith just sighed, slouching next to his boyfriend, waiting for the inevitable disruption.

Heavy footfalls attempted to tiptoe down the hall, past the living room doorway where Lance could easily see Hunk making his way towards his room. Keith was hidden from sight and didn’t bother looking so he just raised his eyebrows at Lance who just sighed. 

“Uh, Hunk buddy, hi.”—Hunk’s eyes widened at Lance’s voice as he stopped in his tracks and looked over to get caught in his friend’s questioning gaze—“What’s up?” Lance added.

_ At least it’s only Hunk _ , Keith thought. 

Then he got an insanely devious thought. A thought so wonderfully naughty that turned him on as equally as it satisfied him. Now was his chance to get back at his tease of a boyfriend. Because, by god, another interruption wasn’t going to stop Keith from enjoying his time with Lance. It was just an added bonus that it was going to make Lance squirm.

Keith was hidden from their friend’s view thanks to the couch’s backrest, giving him the creative freedom he needed. He thought for a moment as Hunk responded to Lance.

“I’m soooooo sorry, Lance.” He held up his hands in defense. “I-I didn’t mean to disturb, uh… is Keith even here?” He looked around the living room, unable to see the front of the couch where Keith was “strategically” hiding.

Lance instinctually looked down to where Keith was positioned in front of his legs, face impossibly close to his zipper. Keith smirked up at Lance’s reddening cheeks and just silently shook his head. Lance obeyed his boyfriend’s silent command. “N-no, nope. Uh, well, I mean he’s  _ here _ . I-in the apartment. H-he’s just in his room at the moment.” Lance swallowed.

Keith was already enjoying his plan and he hadn’t even done anything yet.

“Oh, well that’s good.” Hunk relaxed his arms and let go of a breath. “I didn’t want to walk in on you guys again.”

That’s when Keith quietly lifted the hem of Lance’s shirt and started dragging his tongue across one of his boyfriend’s hip bones.

Lance choked, then cleared his throat to save face. “Y-yeah, that…” he breathed in deeply when Keith started leaving sensual kisses across his tan skin, “That would’ve been bad.” He laughed ironically.

“Are you guys doing good then? You seem to be happy to finally have some alone time.” Hunk seemed as though he was about to walk into the living room, but Lance held his hand up.

“N-no!”—Hunk stepped back—“I mean yes! Of course, we’re going good. And yeah we’re happy to have alone time. We love spending that good ole time together.” Lance said awkwardly. He couldn’t help it. His boyfriend’s soft lips were kissing down, getting closer to the beginning trail of hair that led below his waistband, his tongue dragging across the sensitive areas of his stomach.

“Oh, then what’s Keith doing in his room?” Hunk jabbed a thumb behind him, where Keith’s room was. 

“He’s just getting ready for me.” Lance blurted without thinking, and Keith bit his hip in disapproval. But to Lance, it really seemed more like an award. “Uh, not like  _ sexually  _ ‘getting ready for me,’ but more like”—Keith sucked at the sensitive spot as he mentally laughed at his boyfriend— “uuuuhhh, just  _ regularly… _ ” Lance poorly explained while struggling not to moan.

“Oookay then.” Hunk chuckled at his weird friend.

Keith moved his mouth over Lance’s jeans and looked up as he took his boyfriend’s zipper in his mouth. Lance automatically glanced down with an aroused, dark look in his eyes. He quickly remembered himself and looked back at Hunk.

“Uh, what are you doing here by the way?” Lance asked loudly as Keith discretely pulled down his zipper with his fucking  _ teeth _ . Fuck, his boyfriend was hot.

Hunk blushed. “O-oh, I’m just grabbing a couple things. I-I’m spending the night with Shay.” He smiled.

Lance gave an impressed laugh. “Fucking nice,  _ dude _ !” But his voice cracked on the last word, because Keith’s tongue had made its way through Lance’s opened zipper, wetting a part of his increasingly hardening cock.

“Thanks, uh, I’ll only be a minute. I’m so sorry for coming back when I promised I wouldn’t be back until late.” Hunk apologized.

Lance shook his head, not entirely trusting his voice as Keith pulled his dick free from his pants. “S’all good.” He almost squeaked.

Hunk gave a wave then continued down the hall to his bedroom, where the boyfriends listened to the door open then close.

Lance let go of his breath and looked down in time to see Keith take his tongue and swipe it across the head of his cock. “Oh,  _ fuuck _ .” He breathed lowly, heat furiously swirling in his abdomen and pulsating through his dick.

Keith had sucked Lance’s cock once before and it was great, fucking more than great, Keith was brilliant at what he did. But this time, Lance was nearly lightheaded with arousal. His boyfriend was so fucking naughty. Extremely hot, and entirely dirty. 

He was thoroughly impressed.

Lance gave a quiet laugh as he looked down at Keith with a disbelieving smile. “You pervert.” He teased, but he was entirely enamored with his kinky boyfriend.

Keith huffed a laugh. His breath hit Lance, making his cock twitch. “I have to say, that was pretty fun.” Keith whispered with a smirk.

“You are so- _ ooh _ , goddamn,  _ Keeith _ .” He hissed the rest of his whisper, because Keith’s mouth kissed the tip of his cock with those soft lips of his.

Keith smiled at Lance’s blissful face as he lowered his face. He presented his extraordinary tongue, then made contact at the base of his boyfriend. He slowly dragged his tongue from the base and back up to Lance’s tip, revelling in his boyfriend’s breathy pants. “You were saying?” He said with his lips against Lance, causing him to take a deep breath before answering.

“I, uh, fuck… You got me.  _ Keith _ ,” Lance moaned. “Can we please just,  _ fuck _ , I-”

“Yes, yeah. Let’s do that.” Keith eagerly agreed before Lance was even done talking.

Lance swallowed at his boyfriend’s fervor. “Okay, alright.” His heart sped up, they were going to do it. His dick jumped just thinking about it.

He felt it hit Keith in the face.

Lance was about to apologize or something, but Keith just narrowed his eyes up at Lance with an indiscernible smirk before wrapping his wet lips around the head of his cock. All Lance could do was bite his lip and try not to moan loudly as he looked down lustfully at his beautiful boyfriend. It was extremely difficult to keep quiet considering Keith was slowly taking more of him into his mouth with an excruciating slowness.

Lance’s hand instinctively grabbed Keith’s hair. Not to guide him, but just to feel his boyfriend’s head sinking down. Apparently Keith liked the way Lance accidentally pulled, because he hummed around his cock. Lance had to slap his free hand over his mouth in order to keep himself from voicing his pleasure.

The choked noises Lance made just incentivized Keith even more. He used his tongue to stroke the underside of Lance’s cock as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking with more pressure as his head continued to sink lower and lower. 

Keith didn’t stop until Lance’s dick hit the back of his throat.

He wasn’t about to deepthroat him when Hunk was in the next room. Yeah, it was an odd stopping point considering what he’d already done, but he realized that if he took all of Lance then neither of them would be able to be quiet.

Lance gripped Keith’s hair as he was on the brink of letting out his noises. It was hard to contain himself when his boyfriend nearly had him fully in his mouth. All he could do was hold onto Keith’s beautiful, black hair.

Keith felt an intense shudder of arousal roll through him at Lance’s grip. He started to pull back, bobbing slightly on his way up just to reward his boyfriend for staying so quiet. As he released Lance’s now thoroughly wet cock from his mouth, he kissed the tip of it as a silent parting. Then smirked up at his boyfriend’s wonderfully flushed face, eyes half-lidded in arousal.

Lance took a deep breath as he watched Keith lick his lips and sit up with an inherent sexiness. His boyfriend was incredibly gorgeous without even trying. Black hair strewn every which way, parts of it sticking to his sweaty forehead. Dark, affectionate eyes that made Lance shiver with delight. Slightly flushed cheeks and wet, reddened lips that reminded him of what had just transpired.

He didn’t have a good reason to hold himself back from kissing his boyfriend, so he moved forward. He cupped the back of Keith’s neck as they leaned into each other, mouths moving with ease due to the extra wetness of Keith’s lips. Tongues hungrily danced against each other, craving the sensation.

Keith’s heart throbbed with a warmth at the fact that Lance was just as eager to kiss him even after his mouth had been on his dick. Some guys were weird like that, but not his boyfriend. He could care less if he was tasting himself on his boyfriend’s tongue. The warmth in Keith quickly traveled south at the thought. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

Keith’s wonderfully dark indigo eyes took hold of Lance as they broke away. “How many times are we going to get interrupted for us to finally realize that we should just move behind closed doors?” He smirked, reaching out to grab Lance’s hips.

Lance took a deep breath at the pressure. His boyfriend was taking all kinds of initiative that day. He was wildly proud. “Hm,  _ privacy _ . It’s a little traditional, but I think we could make it work.” Lance teased, still high from Keith’s playful mouth.

It  _ was  _ odd that they were never in one of their bedrooms at the times they made out. But Keith just chalked it up to the fact that they always hung out on the couch talking, which was where things always progressed from. It wasn’t intentional.

As Keith took in a deep breath of Lance’s intoxicating smell, they both heard Hunk’s door open once again. Keith automatically ducked, and Lance hurriedly put his dick away. Just in case.

Lance pushed up onto his knees once again to look over the back of the couch as Hunk walked in sight with a newly packed bag. 

“Have fun at Shay’s.” Lance winked.

Hunk blushed, but smiled widely. “Yeah, you have fun here. I’ll be back tomorrow!” He waved before making his way out of the apartment. He wasted no time in getting out.

When the front door was fully shut Keith sat back up, in the clear.

Lance raised a brow at him. “You didn’t really have to hide that time. We could’ve just said you came out from your room.”

Keith huffed a laugh. “Yeah, sure. But who looks like  _ this _ ”—He pointed to his tousled hair—“after purposefully ‘getting ready’?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I think you look great. Extremely sexy.” Lance smirked at his beautifully messy boyfriend.

Keith just rolled his eyes, trying to contain his content smile at the compliment. “How about we just move this to the bedroom?” He grabbed the hem of Lance’s shirt, bunching it in his fists to easily pull his boyfriend flush against him.

“Wow,” Lance smirked, enjoying the butterflies flitting around inside him at his boyfriend’s assertiveness. “I gotta say, I’m a bit surprised. You’re usually more, uh…” He tried to find the word.

“Submissive? Yeah, well, we’ve been cock-blocked for far too many times now. I love you, Lance. And I’m just  _ so  _ ready.” Keith said, then swallowed after a moment. “A-are you ready?” He bit the inside of his lip. He felt like Lance was as eager as he was, but he wanted to make sure. He wanted Lance to confirm it.

Lance nodded enthusiastically. “Y-yeah. Fuck yeah. I mean, yes. I love you, too.” He smiled softly. “I’m ready… but do you wanna take a shower with me first?” Lance suggested with a giddy grin curling onto his face.

Keith blinked, then nodded. Lance, naked and wet. How could he say no?

Lance held the back of Keith’s neck as he pulled him in for a soft kiss. Lips moving gently against each other with a silent promise of what was to come.

Keith felt his heart flutter with nerves. His excitement only increased as Lance led him to their bathroom, gently holding his hand and only letting it go when they were behind the closed door. Keith rested his back against the bathroom door, trying to keep his breathing even. It was hard to stay calm when he was about to get naked with his boyfriend.

Lance went to turn on the shower as Keith stood there, watching his lean body move in the way it always did, but somehow entirely sexier. The sound of water crashing into porcelain filled the small bathroom and Keith took a deep breath, thankful for the support of the door behind him. 

Lance looked back over his shoulder at his stagnant boyfriend. He gave Keith a soft lopsided grin as he sauntered back over to him, taking him in his arms. “You good?” He rubbed slow ovals on the backs of Keith’s arms.

Keith just swallowed, nodding. “Yeah, just… I love you.” He sighed blissfully as he looked up, meeting Lance’s caring ocean eyes.

Lance breathed out warmly. “I love you, too.” He leaned down to kiss Keith’s lips, then moved to leave one on his cheek. “Take your time if you need to. I’ll be waiting.” He whispered, then stepped away to strip.

Keith very attentively watched his golden god of a boyfriend slowly part with every piece of clothing that concealed his lustrous skin. Heat rolled through Keith at the sight, but he was gone far too soon. Lance flicked his flirtatious eyes to meet Keith’s hungry ones briefly before stepping behind the horrible cover of the shower curtain.

Filled with a new surge of determination, Keith started working on his own clothes, letting the images of how he’d touch Lance when he got in the shower take over his mind. As he removed his remaining clothes, he took a breath before joining his boyfriend. 

Lance always liked his showers excruciatingly hot. Keith knew that for the same reason he knew most things about his boyfriend. They were best friends. There wasn’t much they didn’t share or learn about each other along the way. So when Keith stepped in to find the water at a perfect temperature he gave Lance a curious look.

Lance just smiled lovingly at his naked boyfriend. He’d do anything to make Keith as comfortable as he could. What could he say? He was completely gone for the guy. Keith deserved the best that anyone could possibly give him. And Lance was entirely willing to do just that.

Keith’s eyes started to roam once again. It was the first time they were both completely naked in front of each other. His heart started pounding as electricity buzzed across his skin. Lance’s beautiful tan skin wrapped around his lean muscle like the son of a god. His torso claimed the definition of wondrous abs and his legs went on for  _ days _ . He was tall and toned and a fucking wet dream. Keith would know. He had had a few of them.

The hazy high of arousal had calmed slightly, so Keith was able to feel all his nerves tingling as his boyfriend’s eyes raked over him. He couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. Keith was confident in his body, but having his boyfriend’s gaze on him made butterflies soar around in his gut. His only solace was the way Lance’s eyes darkened as his mouth curled up into a lopsided grin at the sight of Keith.

Lance wrapped his wet arms around Keith, moving his body directly under the warm water. “Hey.” He smiled down at him.

Keith hadn’t noticed how tense he’d been until Lance’s arms held him and he just automatically relaxed. The warmth of the water helped as well. “Hi.” Keith replied, just as soft and low as Lance.

Keith let his eyes search Lance’s wondrous chest. His hands joined his gaze, memorizing his boyfriend’s torso and  _ more _ . His fingers lightly trailed along Lance, slowly making their way south. Keith made a pit stop to grip his boyfriend’s hip bones. Lance let go of a breathy noise at the pressure, prompting Keith to turn his gaze back up where his boyfriend’s eyes fluttered shut. With a grin, Keith let the fire licking his insides guide his roaming hands once again.

But Lance quickly grabbed his wrists, stopping him just shy of his own hardening cock. Keith raised an eyebrow at him. As much as Lance enjoyed Keith’s touch, it was about time he had a chance to explore Keith before he came just from his boyfriend’s curious hands. It was Keith’s turn to be pampered. He had to relax, after all.

Keith’s chest was clouded with arousal as he breathed in thickly. The air was humid and warm as Lance took Keith’s face in his hands, tipping his head back slightly to kiss him slow and deep. Keith pressed their naked bodies together as Lance’s tongue pressed into his mouth. The feeling of their hardening cocks between them.

Lance let his mouth work against Keith’s as his hands traveled down, moving on from his boyfriend’s face to discover the parts of his pale body Lance had only dreamt about. As hungry as Lance was to consume Keith’s body, he worked his hands down slowly, enjoying each dip and curve of Keith’s flesh and muscle. His boyfriend shivered as he passed Keith’s nipple with a teasing swipe across the sensitive nub. Keith bit Lance’s lip in retaliation. Lance just laughed darkly as he broke their kiss to give his boyfriend a naughty grin, revealing those beautiful canines of his.

Keith had enough fantasies about Lance’s enticing bite to last a lifetime. Certainly plenty to last a few years as a horny young adult yearning for his best friend. The first time he was actually able to experience Lance’s sharp kiss for real, it had been absolutely exhilarating. Every time after was just as much of a blessing. And he was  _ craving  _ that sensation. He wanted it  _ so  _ bad.

It was a good thing he was in the mood to ask for what he wanted.

“Bite me,” Keith breathed.

Lance almost didn’t hear him. “What was that?” He teased.

“Fucking bite me, Lance.” Keith’s chest heaved with arousal as he bared his neck to his boyfriend.

All the warmth and blood in Lance dropped to his groin at his boyfriend’s demand. He didn’t waste another second hesitating. His lips were still wet from their deep kiss, creating a warm, slick contact at Keith’s pale neck as he opened his mouth on him, making way for his keen teeth.

With the spread of Lance’s lips, Keith could feel the drag then sink of his boyfriend’s teeth into his flesh. He shuddered, feeling his cock twitch at the sensation, throbbing with heat and pressure. It was insane how hard he got just by having Lance’s pearly whites bite into him. He let out a guttural moan as he clenched his abs. It was something released from deep inside him, coming straight from his abdomen to roll up and out of his mouth.

Lance sucked at the spot, creating a vault of pressure that allowed his teeth to dig deeper into Keith. A  _ whine  _ escaped Keith’s mouth. Lance’s cock pulsated at the sound. He freed Keith after a moment, then flattened his tongue against the bruising skin before moving onto a more sensitive section of Keith’s neck.

As Lance worked his teeth into Keith again, he let his hands slide down his boyfriend’s writhing body. Down his defined sides to his toned back before settling right above his plush ass, Keith vocalizing his every pleasure along the way. Lance loosened his grip on Keith’s neck to drag his tongue up its length, landing right below his ear.

“You sound so  _ fucking  _ beautiful.” He whispered breathily in Keith’s ear. His boyfriend just hummed, half out of it from his touch. Lance lowered his hands onto Keith’s backside, grasping the plump cheeks firmly in his palms. “Are you relaxed enough for me to touch you?” He asked.

Keith just rested his forehead on Lance’s shoulder as he answered in a near cry. “Yes. Fuck, yes.  _ Please  _ touch me, Lance.” If he weren’t so aroused he would’ve been embarrassed at the neediness in his voice, but he couldn’t give a fuck when Lance was about to  _ really  _ touch him.

Lance smiled and kissed right below Keith’s earlobe before biting it slightly. He returned to his boyfriend’s neck, lapping at the marked skin as he searched for a new area to abuse while the water spattering against their bodies helped Lance toward his destination. His middle finger slipped between Keith’s cheeks with ease.

Keith gasped as Lance reached his hole, soft and already somewhat relaxed from how aroused he was. His boyfriend massaged around the outside, getting Keith used to the feeling of his finger. As Keith relaxed further, Lance used the water from the shower to glide into his warmth.

Keith leaned forward against Lance, grasping his strong arms to brace himself as he sucked in a breath. Desire thrummed low in his gut as Lance’s finger stilled inside him, letting him get used to the sensation. Keith was used to fingering himself, but having Lance touch him was  _ so  _ fucking satisfying.

“Fuu…  _ Lance _ .” Keith voiced his pleasure.

Lance lifted his head to rest his cheek against Keith’s as he whispered low in his ear. “You feel okay?” 

Keith swallowed. “Y-yeah. I’m good. Great.” He choked out, electricity coursing through him.

“I’m gonna start moving now.” He warned.

All Keith could do was murmur an approval as he rested his head against Lance’s shoulder once again.

And Lance was true to his word, he started to slowly move his finger back and forth inside his hole, coaxing it to further relax at the intoxicating feeling. Keith whined loud and open mouthed as Lance sunk deeper inside him, brushing against  _ that  _ spot. That swell inside him that made stars burst behind his eyelids when stimulated. 

Keith was getting impatient. He just wanted Lance’s cock inside him already. His breath hitched at Lance’s movements and his insides felt like hot honey, like he was coming completely undone at his boyfriend's hand, melting with a thick warmth.

He attempted to quiet his noises by latching his mouth onto Lance’s shoulder, causing his boyfriend to release a low groan. “ _ Fuck, Keith. _ ” Lance moaned.

“Fuck  _ me _ .” Keith begged.

Lance swallowed thickly as he worked Keith’s asshole more eagerly. “Patience. I want you to enjoy this just as much as me, so I need you loosened a little more.” He purred. He just wanted to make sure his boyfriend would be able to take his girth.

Keith groaned and let go of Lance to strategically turn around, his chest and hands pressed firmly against the wall of the shower as he pressed his ass out, on complete display for his boyfriend.

Lance was impressed as his finger was still deep inside of Keith’s hole, stroking his walls, when he had moved. He adjusted to the new angle, appreciating the view. Keith’s ass was in full view as his legs were spread, hard cock visible between them. Oh yeah, he could work like that. He proved it as he added a second finger inside Keith, revelling in the sound of his boyfriend’s loud moan.

It didn’t take too long before Keith was able to take three of his fingers. Lance gingerly avoided pressing against his prostate too much before he had the chance to fuck Keith to completion on his cock.

“Lance,  _ please _ .” Keith was at his breaking point. He needed Lance and he needed him  _ now _ . “I-I have lube in my room, can we please-”

“Yeah.” Lance responded eagerly. His own cock throbbed, begging to be touched.

He quickly exited Keith, who whined at the loss, and turned off the shower. They didn’t worry about towels or getting the floor wet. All they could do was carefully stumble to Keith’s room as they kissed passionately, swiping their tongues eagerly against each other. Completely naked.

Keith quickly grabbed the lube out of his bedside table as he rolled onto the bed, Lance not too far behind, seizing an extra pillow to put under Keith’s hips. Keith eagerly drenched his fingers and started preparing his hole for Lance’s leaking cock.

Lance sat back for a moment, lube stilling in his hands, as he watched Keith fuck himself with his own fingers. It made his insides roar with intense arousal, reigniting his actions. He quickly coated his dick with the slick stuff, getting ready to enter his boyfriend.

Keith noticed and quickly removed his fingers to make way for his boyfriend’s cock. When Keith was comfortable on the pillow, Lance leaned over him to kiss him deeply. The delightful buzz of an all-consuming excitement between their lips.

Lance broke the kiss to lean back once again, gripping his hard cock in one hand and using the other to palm Keith’s ass. Lance glanced back up to his boyfriend’s eyes and drowned in Keith’s dark desire. He licked his lips as he lined his cock up with Keith’s warm, eager hole.

Keith nearly gasped at the blunt press of Lance’s cock against his entrance. He gripped the sheets in preparation, so ready to feel Lance fully inside him. His boyfriend was hardly one to disappoint. Lance slowly thrusted in, causing pleasured whines to slip from their mouths. He stopped halfway on his length, getting Keith used to the feeling, the pressure.

But Keith wasn’t concerned about getting used to it. He just wanted  _ more _ . He locked his ankles behind Lance, wrapping his boyfriend up in his legs, and dug his heels in, pushing Lance into him fully as they both let out echoing moans. 

“ _ Fuuuck _ .” Lance could feel Keith pulsate around him, warm and wet, and so,  _ so  _ tight.

Keith felt his eyes roll back slightly at the pressure of Lance inside him. He was so full and warm, but that alone wasn’t enough to  _ completely  _ satisfy him. He needed his boyfriend to start moving or he was going to lose it.

Lance sensed his boyfriend’s urgency and gave in to his desires, as they were the same as his own. He pulled back out slowly, enough to where they’d  _ really  _ feel it, but not even two seconds later was he pushing back in, eager to feel it all once again and revelling in the pressure of Keith’s tight hole.

Keith arched his back and pulled his boyfriend forward to wrap his arms around his strong shoulders, bringing their heaving chests together. Lance took Keith’s mouth as he rocked into him, delighted to feel Keith working his hips back against him, thrusting his cock deeper inside him. All the way to his hilt.

They moaned against each other’s mouth, pleasure prickling over every inch of their skin and ravishing their insides. Lance increased his speed as he kissed Keith deeply, passionately. Having already been extremely turned on and stimulated for a while, he knew they weren’t going to last very long. Might as well wreck his boyfriend as best as he could in the time they had.

Satisfied with the pace, Keith released his boyfriend from the confines of his legs in order to spread them wider, unbothered by the fact that his own cock remained untouched. All he needed was Lance stroking his insides. It was better than he had ever imagined or dreamt. There was only so much he could feel with himself, but being with Lance was something entirely otherworldly.

Lance saw Keith’s release of his legs as an opportunity and leaned back to grip the underside of his boyfriend’s plush thighs, pushing them into his chest slightly as he thrusted inside him.

Keith arched, shuddering as he gripped the sheets. “ _ Fu-haaa. There! There,  _ oh god _ , there! _ ” 

Lance could feel the new angle helping him better graze against Keith’s prostate, so he moved with more vigor, eager to please. He knew he was nearing his own end as he felt the heavy arousal building up inside him, getting ready to release. His boyfriend’s wrecked face and loud moans were filling him, feeding his craving, and Lance drank it up hungrily.

He accelerated his movements, hitting against the part of Keith that had him  _ writhing  _ with pleasure. His own breathy pants were drowned out by his boyfriend’s vocal approval. Lance dug his fingers into Keith’s soft underthighs, gripping him tightly as he pumped into him with enthusiasm, feeling them both unraveling.

“I-I’m gonna-” Lance whined, getting ready to pull out.

But Keith quickly reached for his boyfriend’s hips, keeping him where he was. “ _ Inside _ , stay  _ inside _ .” He pleaded as the intense heat darkened their sight and pulsed through them. Keith shuddered as Lance thrusted into him at the perfect angle, crying out as he spilled hotly all over his stomach. “ _ Laaance _ .”

Lance lurched his hips a few more times before he couldn’t continue, his own waves of pleasure rolling through him at the sound of his name leaving his boyfriend’s tongue. A low grunt of a moan escaped him as he released his hot cum inside of Keith.

He stilled inside Keith as he panted over him, watching his boyfriend close his eyes, trying to calm his heaving chest and rapid breath. The sweat of their passion made Keith glisten like a god. If he wasn’t so tired, he’d lick every bit of it off just to feel Keith’s skin under his tongue.

Lance gingerly pulled out of his boyfriend and crashed on his side next to him. Where Keith grabbed his hand as they tangled their legs together, breathing in unison and calming down. Keith felt Lance’s cum dripping out of him as they laid there, but he didn’t care. It had felt fucking great. And he knew Lance would clean him up soon. His boyfriend was always so good to him.

Keith breathed out with purpose. “I fucking love you.”

Lance huffed a laugh, smiling brightly at his beautifully wrecked boyfriend. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! <3
> 
> I update on my tumblr as well, so if you're interested: https://ryderwryter.tumblr.com/


End file.
